Crazy, They Say
by Pain-666
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha were the best of friends. Emphasize were. As he searches for the killer of her, he finds out that his best friend was keeping a lot more secrets from him than he thought. And when he finds out who killed her...his own life is in danger


((A stage is shown, a light on in the middle, a lone microphone standing there)) ((A young girl pokes her head out the side, and walks funnily onto the stage))..... ((Crickets chirp)) ....HI! ((Everyone remains silent)) ...well, I'm Pain...and I'm going to write a story! Yup. Well I can tell this is an intimate moment in history. ((Something flies up on stage)) So intimate in fact someone just threw their bra up onstage! NNY-ways...please review! ((A "WHOOP!" comes from the audience))....thank you. And remember, this story is not 'pimpin' 'coolio' 'da foshizzlenit', it is the SHIZNIT. Yes, the shiznit. (c) Of Me. I made up Shiznit. Thank you. ((Pain walks offstage)) ((A tomato flies up onstage and hits the wall)) ((Many feel offended and start a riot))

**Disclaimer:** ((a chair is brought on stage and a weary hobo walks out and sits on it)) ((hobo coughs and holds up a sign that says "Hi my name is Hobo Bob")) ((Hobo Bob holds up another sign that says "Pain doesn't own the characters in here")) ((Hobo Bob slowly switches the sign and looks up with one that says "I live on fortune cookies that Pain feeds me. Being homeless bites")) Pain walks out and drags Hobo Bob off, stealing his pencil he was eating before)) ((hobos feel offended and start beating up old women))

-- (oO)> -- (..)> --

_"Crazy, They Say"_

_Chapter 1_

_...Friends Forever...?_

16 year old Kagome grimaced staring at all the homework in front of her on the grey and purple lunch table.

"Hey it's not that bad." Inuyasha tried to reassure her, pulling his cd player out of his black backpack, then zipping it back up, getting hsi long silver hair caught in the zipper in the process. Kagome laughed at him, and responded to his earlier answer.

"You don't have to do it! Remember, Inuyasha, _you're_ the stupid one." Kagome played around, emphasizing the word 'you're'. Inuyasha rolled his golden eyes, his head bobbing up and down listening to his Jimmy Eat World CD, the song "The Middle" playing.

"Shut up," He said, hitting her arm lightly. She winced, and then laughed fakely, and rubbed her arm. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, wondering what was going on. "I barely hit you." He said, just figuring she was a baby about the whole thing. Kagome laughed nervously and fakely again, her raven locks moving with her head when she shook it to reassure him nothing was wrong.

"I'm just being a wimp again, it's alright." She said, looking back down to her homework, like admitting she was a wimp wasn't a big deal. Inuyasha watched her frail, pale hand grab the pencil and start to do her algebra homework. He watched the tip the pencil, it was so sharp and thin, like it would break any moment if you put the slightest of pressure on it though Kagome looked like she would break even faster.

"Are you alright, Kag?" He asked, just wanting to make sure she was. He did care, after all they had been best friends since kindergarten, the day they argued over the 96 pack of Crayola Crayons (hey that was a big deal back then).

Since 3rd grade, everyone had made fun of them, saying they liked each other and that a boy being friends with a girl meant they liked each other. Now a-days even talking to a girl meant they were at least dating. He found that logic very messed up. Very messed up indeed.

"Did you even do the math?" Kagome's fragile voice popped Inuyasha out of his thoughts, and he looked at her. Of course he didn't do the math...he never did the math.

"Yeah..." He lied, not telling her how his friend Miroku helped him. Hey, he was smart...he just chose not to use those many brain cells in his head. Well, he would have had many brain cells if his brain wasn't forced to watch re-runs of Friends and Babe Watch every night.

"Let me copy." She said quickly. Inuyasha knew she had math next period, and she hated getting yelled at by the teacher. Though every time he did, she just took it. Inuyasha surely would have stood up to him, but that's just how Kagome was, he guessed. He pulled the partly crumpled piece of paper out of his binder and gave it to her. But as she stretched out her arm to take it, her green sleeve went up and revealed several cuts on her arm.

"Where'd you get those?" Inuyasha asked, pointing to them. They were in a straight line, and looked new, and some even had blood stains on them. Kagome looked down and pulled her arm away as fast as she could.

"No where really. My cat did it." Inuyasha accepted it, since she did have a cat and he knew how rough Buyo could be when pissed off, so he just dropped it.

Later on that day, after school was over with and Inuyasha was lying in his big swively red chair, the phone rang. He trotted over to his stereo which was blasting Trapt, Headstrong, and turned it down. He grabbed the phone and flipped onto his bed, and answered it with a hello. It was Kagome, like usual, but Inuyasha found the subject of this conversation a little more morbid than _usual._

"Inuyasha, have you ever thought about committing suicide?" She feebly asked him. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed for a second, trying to grasp what she was asking, then he simply replied with a,

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"I don't know..."

"How do you not know?"

Inuyasha didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to say at all to anything she was saying. He shook his head, and made up the excuse of his brother calling him to dinner.

"I got to go, Kag. Sesshomaru's calling me for dinner."

"Okay...I guess."

"Talk to you later?"

"Maybe." She said.

_Maybe? _Inuyasha thought, then shook it off, and said bye, turning the phone off and throwing it onto his pillow. He sighed, staring at the ceiling. He didn't really seem to think much of the conversation, as a surprise to him, since they did talk about everything anyways.

Little did Inuyasha know how much of a cry for help from his friend it was.

-- (oo)>-- (oo)> --

((Pain walks back on stage, grinning)) I'm proud. Yup. And and and, now, it's time for you to click that little button down there, yes you, and send me a review! The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes out! ((Pain dances to Getting Away With Murder)) SO REVIEW! Or Hobo Bob gets tortured. ((Hobo Bob's eyes widen and he holds out a sign that says "Help me!")) ((Pain laughs evily, unaware of the evil look Hobo Bob is giving her, ashe plans to rid her once and for all...)) ((lights dim and everyone claps))


End file.
